A Thorny Love
by Gsc040203
Summary: When the next generation of Hogwarts students come, the Potter-Weasley clan makes a new friend. A Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy. Rose instantly becomes great friends with Scorpius and they only get closer as they get older. What will happen when Rose's feelings slowly turn into something more, something against her Father's wishes? Read to find out. Cover art is not mine, creds to artist
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi! This is my first story. I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it. Please review, it'll help me to keep writing. This is a Scorose (Scorpius and Rose) Fanfiction. The first few chapters will just be explaining the relationship between them. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any sort of way...sadly.

 _ **First Year**_

Rose Weasley took a shaky breath as she boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. She was just a little eleven year old girl who was about to embark on an adventure that her parents went on. Of course she was prepared, being Hermione Weasley, née Granger's daughter. She has read all of the textbooks that her Hogwarts letter called for.

Rose was scared about failing, not classes, not friends, but the world. If she couldn't be just as great as her parents she would have failed. She couldn't fail.

"Rosie, are you okay?" Albus Potter asked. Al was her favorite cousin, sure she loved James, and Lily, but she was just closer to Al. She blinked and realised she was still standing about to board, she had stood there like some stupid bloke. Bloody hell, this was a great start to the year, she thought.

She nodded to her cousin. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, I guess." While walking Down the long hallway, on the right compartments linking the edge, she turned around to face Albus. "No, I'm not fine, Al. I'm scared." His face fell. He gestured his head towards an empty compartment.

They placed their bags in the empty seats. "Rosie, this year will be great! We have uncle-Professor Longbottom there. And Hagrid. Everyone we know went to this school. Look at where they are now, we are only fated for great things." He gave a small smile. She gave Al a short thankful nod as she placed her head against the window just watching everything outside fly by.

The door creaked open a bit, James came in. "Oi! Mates, you may want to change." She realise James wasn't wearing the clothes she saw him wearing earlier. He was wearing his Gryffindor robes. All she had was plain black robes, no house crest just yet. James took the seat next to Albus, but preceding that, Al moved his thing off the seat and up to the top.

They had small chat, speaking of which houses they wanted to get sorted into. Of course the fledgling wizards all said Gryffindor. The other house weren't bad, Rose thought, but they weren't the best. She couldn't think of herself in any other house, it just didn't match to Rose.

A blonde head stuck it's head in the door, and with a quick mumble he asked, "May I sit here? Everyone else doesn't want to sit with me." Did they know the kid, rose thought, why would they not let him sit with them. She asked that question until the first year rose his head, she saw his striking gray eyes, perfectly cut edges around his faces, that would only get sharper as he grew.

A Malfoy. That answered the question. She saw the look of realisation hit Albus and James and before they could say no, she snatched the chance. "Yes, you change. I'm Rose, that's Albus and James. It's Scorpius, right?" He shot her a grateful look, and nodded.

"This will be an interesting year." Al muttered under his breath as Scorpius Malfoy took his rightful seat next to Rose.

"All 'irst 'ears foll'w m'." Scorpius heard the voice of Hagrid calling out to all the first years. Scorpius had never seen Hagrid before meeting him at Hogwarts, so when he saw the seven foot giant he was a little intimidated.

He turned to rose only to see a smile on her face. "Aye, Hagrid," She ran to him, Albus walking behind. They both gave the half-giant a hug. Scorpius thought James would have done the same but he had already left. "It's so good to see you again Hagrid."

"Yeah, we've missed at Christmas the past few years." Albus said. Hagrid gave a chuckle to this comment.

"Ya know tha' I do have creas'ures to care fo'" They follow Hagrid with the rest of first years. On the boats, Scorpius was on one with Al and Rose. As the boats took them to shore, he couldn't help but marvel at the beauty that was Hogwarts. All the towering towers, the quidditch pitch could barely be seen, the forbidden forest creating a dark background.

Once they got to the shore, they were meet with a new adult, one that winked at Albus and Rose. Scorpius assumed that it was Professor Longbottom or as Potter-Weasley know him as, uncle Neville. "Good evening, first years. My name is Professor Longbottom, I teach defense against the dark arts. Now we are about to head into the main hall where you will get together in the front and I'll call you name. You will sit on a stool and get sorted into your house. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Now you may follow me." Professor Longbottom lead the first years to the Great Hall doors and slowly he opened the large, dark doors.

When he did, the first years were exposed to all the students and professors. Scorpius stood there, petrified of all the eyes on him. Neville walked the students through the tables until they were faced with a raggedy, brown, cut-up hat. Scorpius had heard many tales about The Sorting Hat from his father. It would tell you which house you belonged in, he begged that he wouldn't follow the rest of the family's path. In Slytherin.

Professor Longbottom took a sheet of yellowing paper that contained all the names of the students, and read a loud.

"Jennifer Austin." A small blonde girl wormed her way out of the crowd. When she got to the stool, she sat down and Neville placed the old hat onto her head. The hat sat upon her head for a short period of time before it called out "Ravenclaw!" Jennifer put on a small smile and was ushered to her table full of students clapping.

The sorting went on but Scorpius didn't pay much attention until his own name brought him out of his thoughts. He didn't want to be like his family, then everyone would think he's just like them, not saying people didn't see him that way.

He made his way up to the front of the room. He made eye contact with Rose, then Albus who was whispering to Rose giving Scorpius a side glare, Rose dismissing his comment with an eye roll.

He sat upon the stool. Longbottom carefully sat the hat on his head and took a deep breath. He could hear the hat's voice in his own head, reading his mind. _O! A Malfoy. I know exactly where you belong. You'll do fabulously in Slytherin._ The words sent a chill down Scorpius' back.

'Please don't put me in Slytherin, anything but Slytherin.' He could practically see the smirk on the sorting hat's face. _You know, someone once said that to me, and I listened._ He had never heard of this story. 'Who was it?' Scorpius thought interested.

 _Why, it was Harry Potter of course. Who knows, if I had put him in Slytherin, he just may have become a death eater himself...are you sure you don't want to be in Slytherin?_ He gave a small nod to confirm. _Fine then, but when you realise I wanted what's best don't come complaining. "Gryffindor"_ The sorting hat shouted.

There was scattered applause. A few Gryffindors clapped, no Slytherins, half of the Hufflepuffs and a bit of Ravenclaw. He went to the crowded table and watched the rest of the sorting.

It had gotten to Albus' turn and just like the rest of his family, he followed the steps in Gryffindor. Rose was one of the last people to be sorted but no was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

Lea Jordan, a fourth year prefect stood above the crowd once the feast was done and directed the first years to the common rooms. "All first years follow me, so that I can show the way to the common room." Her voice rang out loud. Scorpius almost saw Jame nearly drool over Lea. She has long black hair with perfect bangs. She was around a normal height for a girl her age. In the muggle world she would be considered pretty, with her dark skin.

Scorpius quickly found Rose and Al and they followed Lea through the constantly changing corridors of Hogwarts. Once they got to the painting, Lea turned to face the students. "The password is ' _Bloberwarts' w_ hich you're learn about soon enough." She then turned again with a smile.

The painting swing open to reveal a gryffindor coloured room. There were many couches and a wide fireplace. In the back there were a set of stairs going both ways. One to the girls and one to the boys, Scorpius assumed. "You bedroom are up the stairs, girls to the right, boys to the left. I'm sure you'll find your trunks and everything you bright there." Everyone scattered.

Albus turned in to the group. "So...a Malfoy in Gryffindor. Who were to think? Eh. I'm sure this year will be great, it's Hogwarts after all." Rose gave her cousin a confident smile.

"The beginning of our life's start now. Be best get studying now!" Al and Scorpius both laughed and Rose's excitement.

The three students soon became inseparable, you didn't see one with the other two. It took a while for people to get used to the idea of a Malfoy and the Potter-Weasley clan being friendly, but soon it just seemed crazy that people thought they would hate each other.

A/N Please review. Thanks. -Gaby


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Tha** n **k** y **ou,** everyone, **who had** favourited **or followed this story. Thank you! This is the second chapter and it takes place in the** second **year.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

When Scorpius got off the train at the end of the year, he was decked out in all things Gryffindor. They had won the house cup, everyone was celebrating.

Rose and Albus went off to the opposite direction than him, he saw his parents before they saw him. There was no doubt that they were the Malfoy. They stood there, with perfect backs, no smile visible on their face. They were draped in black clothing.

He walked towards them, the smile on his face slowly draining away. He saw his father meet his eyes, he was horrified. Scorpius looked down the Gryffindor clothing.

"Did you talk to any Slytherins?"

"Only a few." For the first time, Scorpius had lied to his parents.

"Did you talk to those blood-traitors and Mudblood spawn? And those filthy Potters?"

"No, I hated them. Only made fun of them." Lie number two.

"Grades?"

"Prefect. Beat the mudblood spawn." It gutted him to call Rose a mudblood spawn.

The rest of the summer continued until Scorpius was caught sneaking letters to his friends. His father enraged, wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the summer. In short, Scorpius Malfoy had a wonderful summer.

Of course on the train ride to Hogwarts, he told Rose and Albus all about it. They were in the commons rooms, celebrating with the family; Hugo and Lily both got into Gryffindor. Even Lea was there, she had become a mentor to Rose, perfect grades, a prefect herself, and obviously choice for head girl next year.

Then the party started to die down and all that was left was Scorpius and Rose. They both collapsed on one of the couches. "Blimey, I really love my family, no matter how crazy they are." She smiled. "Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't care what you say or your father thinks, you are now apart of my mudblood-blood traitor-crazy-family in my eyes. I also don't care what my father says about your family, your different and everyone here knows it." He locked eyes with her, a thankful look appeared on his face.

"I better go call my father and tell him that so he'll disown me and I can really join your family." He joked. She smiled at her brother-like-friend. Scorpius yawned causing Rose to yawn too.

She gave a chuckle, stood up and said, "Well I'm off to bed." She leant down and face Scorpius a kiss on the cheek, just like every night. "Goodnight Scorpius."

The next morning they sat at the Gryffindor table, discussing their classes. "Do we really have double potions with Slughorn? I've resorted to reading the books, he keeps forgetting the important things. He had us make bubbleguerm and forgot the wissolyn in his own." Darren, another second-year student complained to the normally crowded table. It was pretty empty today, they were missing all the Quidditch members and Scorpius. That was when Rose noticed.

"Do any of you know where the team is?" She asked the table. Everyone shook their heads and went back to eating before the double potions. She slumped back in her seat. Just then Scorpius came with Lily trailing behind him, they were discussing something Rose couldn't quite hear. "Scorpius!" She called out.

He came over, ditching Lily who's smile left her face and he took a seat by Rose. "Qué necesitas mi Rosa?" Over the summer as Scorpius was by himself he took up learning Spanish. Rose loved it when he would just roll his R's, there was something about a different language that she loved. She sort of picked up the basic just from hearing him but once he went over a minute of speaking, she was lost.

"Do you know where the rest of the table is? It's the whole Quidditch team and Albus." She asked only to have Scorpius tilt his head and start laughing.

It took him a minute to regain himself and start breathing again. "Rose, don't you ever pay attention to what Lea says about Quidditch? Today is the tryouts, James, Fred are there getting ready and I bet you Albus is there to watch and get a head start at practising." That did sound like Albus.

Of course Rose had thought about joining the Quidditch team but she always thought she wouldn't be good enough. She knew Scorpius, Albus, Lily, and Hugo wanted to join too. Right now it was Lea, the Keeper and Captain, James and Fred, the beaters, and the rest of the team had left last year so they were looking for three chasers and one seeker. Her family wanted to fill those empty stops.

"Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you, Rose will you please try out? Just try out, if you don't make it then you don't make it. I know you are good enough to get a spot in the team." She rolled her eyes at Scorpius and shook her head.

"Fine but I will only tryout. Does going to the tryouts mean I'm missing portions?" Scorpius shakes his head.

"Okay, good. Wouldn't want to miss that, eh?" A pity laughter came from her following her own comment.

After a good hearty breakfast, they all headed down to the Quidditch Pitch. Lea was already there, as well as the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan. "Let's get started every one. Grab a broom and head out on the pitch."  
Everyone did as they were said, Rose instead of walking, she dragged her feet which had annoyed Scorpius. "Okay let's get started."

Quidditch had started and everyone was racing around Rose. "Rose! You have to move!" Scorpius called out to her. She lunged forward to find herself deathly close to a bludger. She was trying out for chaser try to get the Quaffle, she thought.

She waved her arms for Albus to send a ball towards her, he threw the Quaffle at her with incredible speed. When the ball crashed into her stomach she lurched forwards, causing her to nearly lose her breakfast. She regains control and found herself zooming to Lea who was in the rings.

When Lea wasn't looking she threw the ball with all her might and it flew and it flew and it flew, until it found a little hole between Lea and the top rings, it had just barely gone through.

In her pause she hadn't seen Hugo and Scorpius on their broomstick chasing the snitch when they impacted, she felt but nothing else.

Rose woke up in the infirmary with everyone that had been at the tryout. Albus and Scorpius were right on her side, each holding her hand. "What happened?" She grumbled. There were many sighs of relief.

"Oh, Rose! Hugo and Scorp ran into you. But it was amazing, Scorpius swooped down so fast I didn't see him do it. He caught you but you were out." Albus quickly explained. "Honestly, you should have seen it. Scorpius was amazing. If it wasn't for him...I don't what I would have done if you fell and hurt yourself."

She gave a smile to the blonde on her right. There was a little nod in reply. "When can I leave?" As if on cue Madam Pomfrey came out.

"Just as soon as you drink this. Every drip, okay?" Rose mumbled an okay.

Lea had stepped out from the back. "Okay here's some news. Rose, Lily, Albus, you guys are the new Gryffindor Chasers. Scorpius, you are the new Gryffindor Seeker." Cheers and applause went around, even Hugo didn't look the bit sad.

"Maybe after Lea is gone, I could try out for her spot at keeper." All laughed at Hugo's comment since they knew that was three years away.

That year was filled with many winning Quidditch games, only this time Ravenclaw one the house cup, Gryffindor just barely behind. When the year had ended, it wasn't a night when Rose laid a kiss on Scorpius' cheek. After she had left Scorpius placed a finger on the cheek where Rose always left a kiss and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry it's been forever, I've been busy... *cough* You know who you are *cough*. Please remember to review this, please! It helps me write faster. Thank you!**

 _ **Year three (Chapter 3)**_

"Hiya Rosie. You ready to face the deadly beast that's divination." Rose groaned, letting her head fall back. She turned her body to face the person that had spoken, Albus, was walking over with a certain spring in his step.  
Rose was, in fact, ready for divination. She had heard stories from her mum about how it wasn't a real art in the wizarding world. She was propelled to become a virtuoso in the art. With her head held high, she looked Albus right in the eye and stated, "As a matter of fact I am ready. Gosh, I can't wait. When we were visiting Grandma Molly over the last weekend, I sort of brought the book with me and I couldn't put it down!"

Albus stared at Rose as though she was speaking Gibberish. "Merlin's beard, Rosie. You're worse than Aunt Hermione." He eyebrow rose and he head begin to shake. Then he craned his neck to gaze behind the wizards. "Rose, where's Malfoy?"

Rose followed his gazed, hoping to see Scorpius' conspicuous blonde hair in the mess of Hogwarts students. Rose could have sworn she had seen him at breakfast, it was quite remembering, Malfoy. She could always tell when a Malfoy was nearby, there was always less talking, still, nobody trusted a family that had supported Voldemort in the war, even if they had done the right thing in the end.

"I thought I saw him earlier. I wonder where he went." They took one last glance in the opposite direction and headed towards divination.

* * *

The blonde, pale skin boy was running out from the Forbidden Forest. With the screams of the beast growing louder and closer and he needed to think of something he could do. He paused his running to catch his breath, with his hands on his knees he took three deep breaths. The air felt as though it was creating another way to his lungs.

A blatant roar came from the dark trees, not too far away from Scorpius himself. A quick look over his shoulder and kept running. Jumping over tree roots, nearly tripping on them and clenched what was in his mouth until it fell when his face collided with a tree.

Falling on his back he groaned and struggled to get back up and continue. Placing what had fallen in his mouth, he used his hands to lift himself off the ground and standing. One last huff of a breath and he began to dash.

* * *

Albus and Rose had just gotten out of divination when he heard the fitful breaths of a certain Mr Malfoy.

"Aye! Bloody hell, mate. What happened?" Albus questioned Scorp. Scorpius stood there with his torn shirts and robe. He hair was dishevelled with twigs and leaves in it. There was mud and dirt stripped on his face.

Scorpius looked sheepishly at the pair with looks of shock. "Um, I was getting something. Something I needed."

Al scoffed. "From where? Knockturn Alley?" Rose gave a glare to her cousin, telling him to be silent.

"Scorpius, you best go a rest. You'll need it we have a game tomorrow. You look like you really need it, Scorp. I can grab your homework for you." With a short nod, Scorpius dragged himself up to his bed and layed flat on it and passed out right then.

* * *

The year was another great one for the books...or at least Rose thought so, Albus thought other wise with an 'A' in it. What really bugged him was that he was so close to an 'E'. Rose spent time that year hanging out with Lea, she was hoping that being with a prefect would make McGonagall see she too was capable of being a prefect.

The new trio of Hogwarts was now in perfect sync without even realising it. One would try to grab a bit of chicken for dinner and the other's hands would find their way over there. It had lead to a few laughs.

When it came out that Hugo had kissed a girl, Rose was shocked. She hadn't even kissed a boy, that was what hurt the most...and the fact that her little brother was growing up.

Lily, as it turned out, became a star player at Quidditch, not that anyone was really surprised. She became a better chaser than Al and Rose. Given Rose wasn't the best.

Scorpius had sort of detach from the group, it didn't always seem like he was really there. He grew quieter around everyone but Albus and Rose. Rose couldn't figure out what was wrong but it had annoyed her constantly to see him that way.

They were sitting in the last compartments of the train. Albus was with James and Hugo and Rose assumed he would come later in the ride. Lily was somewhere on the train probably with her Ravenclaw friends.

Rose sat next to Scorpius facing him with her legs crossed. They were playing a game that the muggles called "Sticks" her mum had taught her and Rose taught her friends. Currently, Scorpius was winning. His left hand hit her right and it felt as though the world had ended. Then she checked her hands...On her left hand, she had one finger up.

She hit the pale hand on his left and gave the three-fingered hand one more. She saw the smirk and used her free hand to do a giant facepalm. Scorpius then gently took Rose's hand and brought her closer that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Yo gané. Lo siento para tí." His words sent shivers down her neck and spine. "Tengo algo para tí." He placed one hand on her eyes. She heard him moving things around, trying to find the something in question. "Here."

She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful rose floating in front of her. It was glowing a wonderful purplish-pink. "Scorpius. It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"Well, I read 'bout it somewhere and thought you would like it, Rosa. So I went to the Forbidden Forest to get it. Divanition." She smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend. She didn't remember when he started to lean on him and fall asleep but she did know that he kept her safe in his arms.

* * *

Albus Potter was just leaving James with Hugo, he couldn't take another minute full of three-year-olds. He was trying to look for Rosie and Scorp but he guessed they were in the back of the train. After looking at all the compartments, he finally got to the last one. Of course, that's where they were.

He was about to slide the door open when he saw them. They were on one seat, Rosie's tiny figure leaning on Scorpius, their legs were tangled together, Rosie's head right below his chin. They were asleep. Peaceful.

That's when Al had the crazy thought. He ran back to James and started pounding on the door. "James, James James! Open the bloody door!" A small creak from the door came and Al rushed into it.

"James we need to start planning now!" James looked tired and didn't want to do anything. Al assumed Hugo really wore him out.

A yawn came from the fifth year. "Starting planning what? Albus, we should be there soon, can't it wait?" He rubbed his eyes, trying to see clearly.

Albus wanted to scream. Wasn't it obvious? "The plan to get Rosie and Scorpius together. You dumbarse." The flicked his wrist to hit James on his head. "Come it's so obvious once you see them. Go down to the last compartment and see for yourself. I'll Be here waiting." James grudgingly got up and left the compartment and headed for the last one.

Albus sat there waiting for his brothers return. As he sat there he actually started to think about what it actually meant to have your best friends be together. Would he always be the third wheel? Wait, this would only happen if they did end up together. Albus needed to keep his mind focused.

He was going to get his best friends together if it was the last thing he was ever going to do.

But first, he needed a plan. A good one.

 **So how was that? Please tell me in the reviews! Thank you. -Gaby.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thanks for sticking this far, I guess trying to update every week wasn't a great idea...whatever here's a new chapter. Please remember to review. I owe this chapter mainly to "BadWold63" who gave the idea of the chapter when I couldn't think of one.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter**

 _Year 4_

Rose sat in the library with her head bend over, nose nearly touching the brown cringed pages. Her eyes drooping from the lack of sleep, in an attempt to stay awake she took a large sip of her lukewarm cup of coffee. Over the winter holidays, she had tried her mother's coffee and instantly fell in love with it. It had become a lifesaver for her during these last few weeks of the hours of studying. Rose always loved exams but this year they really seemed to be after her.

She was spending every minute with a book in her hands or taking notes in her classes. At breakfast, early in the morning she was eating and reading and then she had felt something wet and cold drip into her shirt while trying to eat her cereal she had spilt the milk down the front of her robes.

She needed to finish this book, there was only like another a hundred fifty pages left, she could knock that out in an hour or so, depends on if she could only get more tired. Taking another sip of the coffee she had finished the cup and waved her wand to produce a new steaming cup of the deep brown substance.

The only jolt that came from the liquid was it burning the tip of her tongue as it created a fiery sensation in the back of her throat. She was reading about the history of the great beast of demiguise and the histories of other great beasts. She needed to finish, if she didn't it would intertwine with the rest of her schedule.

She couldn't let that happen.

From her okay posture, it had only gotten worse the more tired she got. There was her own voice telling her it would be okay, she would rest her eyes and she promised to herself that only five minutes then she would wake right back…

* * *

When James was sent to collect Rose from she wherever she was, he knew the best place to look was the library as he knew she was be studying like crazy.

He walked in and it was dead silent, no one else was there so it was simple enough to hear the slight rustling of rose stirring around in the stacks. When James saw her her bushy curly red hair covering her face he thought of the perfect scheme.

When James had finally found Peeves it was very late in the night. "I have a mission for you," Peeves was intently interested in what the Potter had to say.

* * *

Scorpius could feel the cold slowly rush up his body until it got too cold for him to start caring he kept his eyes closed until he felt his blankets disappear completely. He was startled awake, his eyes flew open to being faced with a laughing Peeves.

Blood rushed to his face, slightly adding colour to his pale face. In his night clothes, he chased Peeves out of the Gryffindor common room, following him. He could only imagine what he was going to do with the filthy little bastard ghost when he got his hands on him.

Peeves took a right door one of the halls to lead him towards the library. Scorpius knew that he should leave him alone but he was now too awake to go back to bed. As Peeves floated into the library Scorpius sped up.

In the library, he thought a stealthy approach would be best. He stalked the different rows of books filling the bookshelves. In one row near the back of the library, he spotted a bush of red, curly hair that was somewhat comforting. He took a small breath and slowly walked near her.

Her head was resting on her arm which was stacked on top of a book. She looked so peaceful, strands of hair falling perfectly on her face. He could almost see the grey eyes that were normally so stormy.

He realised what was needed, slowly without trying to wake her, he picked her up bridal style, her head falling on his shoulders. On the way back to the common room he had almost stop completely assuming she was going to wake up, then realise there was no possible way that could happen.

Quietly whispering the password, jelly bean ice cream, he then saw another problem at hand. He couldn't put her in her room or his. An idea sprang to mind, he placed her on the couch and rushed to his room to grab his blankets and laid with her on the couch adjusting the blankets so it was comfortable on them both.

As she rustled and started to lay on him, crazy thoughts ran through his head. He enjoyed spending time with Rose more than he should, did he like her? "No, she's like my sister… but" He whispered in her hair, taking strands and wrapping them around his fingers.

To continue the tradition, Scorpius planted a kiss on her cheek as his eyes fluttered to sleep.

* * *

When Rose woke up, she didn't have any recollection of moving from the library, until she saw who she was laying on. Her arm was entangled with his, the platinum long blond hair falling in his eyes.

It wasn't new falling asleep with Scorp, but Rose felt this time being different. She felt more mature and she couldn't help but stare at his lips, and as much as she would deny it she couldn't help but imagine them on hers.

She was distracted by his crisp edges of his face so much that she nearly didn't smell the coffee on the small table. She attempted to reach for the cup without waking up the boy next to her. That failed. He groaned and yawned as he woke. "Buenos dias, Rosa. Como estas?" He asked in Spanish.

She smiled at the accent and him rolling the R's on "Rosa". "Only a bit tired, Scorp. Did you bring me back from the library?" With a single nod, the question was answered. "Thank you" came between yawns.

They sat comfortably in silence drinking the coffee, no one had moved, Rose had only slid to the right a bit to give more to Scorpius.

They didn't realise what time it was until all the Gryffindor students were racing down the stairs, all dressed perfectly in their robes, rushing to the great hall for breakfast.

Albus and James could very easily see the terror on their face when they thought they would be late for breakfast. "You all are such nerds." They taunted in sync. Rose gave them both a glare and got out from the couch and ran to her room.

Scorpius slumped in his seat and just watched Al and James leave, high-fiving and whispering about a great plan and an idea.

 **Thank you for reading! Please remember to review, follow, favourite. Thank you so much.**

 **Gabi**


End file.
